1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously milling the surfaces of two plastic pipe sections facing one another, the surfaces parallel to one another, and mounted on a metal pipe section.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
There are milling apparatus for simultaneously milling the surfaces of two plastic pipe sections facing one another and having end surfaces parallel to one another provided with milling cutters mounted onto the two exterior surfaces of a single milling disk, as taught in German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 22 46 247. These devices are only suited for the end surface milling of plastic pipe sections or plastic fittings that do not contain a metal pipe. When manufacturing bends for heat conducting pipes containing an interior metal pipe onto which an exterior plastic pipe has to be mounted with a layer of foam material between, these prior art devices cannot be used for milling plastic pipe sections already mounted onto the metal pipe, since the metal pipe does not allow insertion of the milling disk between the two plastic pipe sections or plastic fittings.